The present invention relates to nonwoven web laminates. More particularly, the present invention relates to fine fiber composite web laminates.
Nonwoven fabrics have been employed in a wide variety of products and/or as components of products, such as, for example, in personal care articles, infection control products, industrial protective apparel as well as various cleaning products. Staple articles which commonly employ nonwoven laminates include baby wipes, disposable diapers, adult incontinence garments, feminine hygiene products, surgical gowns, surgical drapes, sterilization wraps, as well as, numerous other articles of commerce. Many of the aforesaid articles or nonwoven components thereof are handled and/or worn by persons and thus the tactile qualities or softness (i.e. xe2x80x9chandxe2x80x9d) of the nonwoven laminate is desirably one pleasing to the touch. Nonwoven fabrics desirably have a feel and drape which resembles that of cloth or other apparel quality fabrics. Having attributes similar to that of cloth allows an article employing the nonwoven fabrics to have characteristics which are preferred by consumers as they are more comfortable to handle and/or wear.
In addition to the tactile attributes, nonwoven fabrics are often employed in articles in which reliability and durability is also a significant concern. For example, laminates of spunbond fiber webs and films have been employed as outer covers in disposable diapers as well as in infection control products, e.g. surgical gowns. In such instances the film laminate often acts to control the flow of fluids such as, for example, to contain bodily exudates in the case of a diaper or to prevent penetration of blood in the case of a surgical gown. Loss of the barrier properties in the laminate may result from defects or macroscopic holes within the film such as tears, rips, pin-holes, etc. Defects in the film may result from the strain and/or abrasion experienced in converting and/or use of the laminate. With many film laminates, a relatively thin film is used and bonding of the film to a nonwoven provides additional strength and integrity to the film. Thus, the resulting film laminate can exhibit both barrier properties and good strength. Therefore, film laminates desirably employ nonwovens which are capable of forming good bonds to the film or other barrier layer and yet which also provide excellent hand, strength and/or abrasion resistance to the laminate.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for nonwoven laminates and particularly film/nonwoven laminates which have improved hand, drape and/or other tactile qualities. Further, there exists a need for such laminates which provide improved strength, abrasion resistance and overall durability.